The present invention pertains to that class of training aids for the restoration of the vaginal sphincter muscle.
The extensive stretching of such muscles, as for example, during childbirth, lessens the effectiveness of same to control various physiological functions. Muscle function can be restored by exercise through voluntary, repeated contraction of same against the proper resistance.
The prior patents of which the present inventor is aware include various devices insertable into the vagina for the purpose of toning muscles associated therewith and include devices having assembled components displaceable relative to one another and incur a risk of injury while others require considerable expertise in their use.
Examples of such foregoing devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,928,893 and 3,502,328, while an item of unitary resilient construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,265.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,791 shows inserts as at 12 and 12A which may be of soft flexible material, either hollow or solid and generally of pear shape against which vaginal contractive forces may be exerted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,996 discloses a vaginal insert with electrical components including electrodes imparting electric impulses to vaginal muscles. A condom serves to enclose the device and has electrically conductive elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,563 shows a vaginal insert having a compressible bulb for vaginal insertion. Compression of the bulb results in actuating an air gauge to determine the extent of bulb compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,832 shows a probe for insertion into the vagina with the probe being in communication with a gauge to indicate the degree of probe compression.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,341 shows an insert of rigid construction for strengthening and toning the vaginal sphincter muscle.